A Demon Guardian
by NyanpireKuro
Summary: AU.( 2 years later. No inheritance yet) A new student transfers to Tsuna's high school and seems to know him in the past. There is also a new foe, or foes, lurking in the shadows but Tsuna doesn't know. How is the transfer student even related to Vongola anyways? MAY CONTAIN OCC-NESS. I finish editing now...I will continue to update soon...
1. Annoying Hyper Intuition

**Kuro: I tried my best to make this better and longer than last time, I hope you like it. The story will still probably still be lame but I'll try my best. Some parts of the story remains the same though...**

**WARNINGS**

**A LOT OF COLORFUL WORDS**

**OCC-NESS!**

**THIS IS SHOUNEN-AI**

**And that's pretty much it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! I only own my OC; my made-up character.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Namimori's Airport**

"Finally…I'm back…" murmured a teenager with waist-long black-bluish hair tied into a ponytail. "I can't wait to see Tsu-kun again. He's going to be very surprised" the boy softly chuckled to himself with a light smile that soon became a frown "if he remembers me that is…" The teen then pulled his luggage along with him as walked out of the noisy building and disappeared into thin-air as a car passed by.

'_I wonder if Tsu-kun is doing okay, I hope he's not bullied again...'_

* * *

**Namimori High Class 2-B**

Tsuna, was just peacefully writing down notes in his class until his hyper intuition suddenly started to act up, causing him to jolt in his seat in surprise and drop his pencil.

Tsuna then silently cursed his intuition and was about to bend down to get his pencil off the floor until-

_**Smack!**_

He got hit in the forehead by a chalk that was harshly thrown at him by his teacher.

"Ite, that hurts," the brown-haired boy whimpered in pain as a bump formed on his head.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" the teacher shouted angrily "if you want to disrupt class, do it at a different time or somewhere else but not _my_ class! Also, no cussing in my class!"

"H-hai, sensei," Tsuna said as he picked up his pencil and sat back down in his seat. Gokudera stood up from his seat and was yelling at the teacher and the snickering students about what they did to his Jyuudaime while Yamamoto was trying to calm him down…wait did I just say_ his_ Jyuudaime? Oh well back to the story.

Tsuna sighed once more before continuing to write again. The gravity-defying haired boy continued to write his notes until, his hyper intuition suddenly started to act up, again, causing him to jolt in his seat due to the surprise, again...only this time, he did not drop his pencil.

Tsuna's P.O.V

'_What in the world is wrong with my intuition today?!' _I thought/mentally screamed to myself. I continued to wonder about what my intuition was trying to tell me until my thoughts was disrupted by the sound of the school bell ringing; indicating that it was time to go home.

Hearing the bell ring, I then got up along with my other classmates and started to pack my bags.

'_Maybe I should ask Reborn...'_

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Tsuna, along with Gokudera and Yamamoto are now walking home from school together. The trio was about to part ways to go to their houses until Tsuna suddenly came to a halt after feeling his intuition screaming danger. The brown-haired boy then swiftly turned around after feeling the faint deathly aura that was picked up with his hyper intuition.

Noticing the Tenth's action, Gokudera then asked with concern, "Jyuudaime! What's wrong?" The dangerous aura suddenly disappeared. "Huh? Oh! Uh…nothing's wrong, Gokudera-kun, I'm okay, see?" replied Tsuna as he gave his Storm guardian a warm angelic smile.

"O-oh, I s-see," Gokudera stuttered with a blush on his face, "W-well, s-see you t-tomorrow Jyuudaime!" Gokudera then ran off, still having a blush on his face.

"S-see you tomorrow at s-school Tsuna," Yamamoto stuttered, also with a blush on his face from witnessing Tsuna's angelic smile. Yamamoto then, like Gokudera, ran off, back to his house.

'_Hmm? I wonder why Gokudera-kun's and Yamamoto-kun's faces are so red, I hope they're not sick...' _ Tsuna thought to himself as he started walking to his house.

Other than his thought of concern for his dear friends' health, there was also one more unanswered thought in Tsuna's mind.

'_Why do I feel do uneasy now? Where did that dangerous aura come from?'_

* * *

Kuro: So how is this chapter? I hope I did okay...anyway, if there is something wrong with my story please post it in the reviews! And to tell you the truth, I think I just made the chapter shorter...


	2. The Box

**Kuro: Uh...this is my re-written chapter 2 and please forgive me if the chapter is still boring/lame or shorter than before!**

**Warnings**

**OCC-NESS!**

**THIS IS SHOUNEN-AI!**

**A LOT OF COLORFUL WORDS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! I only own my OC!**

* * *

**Sawada's Household**

"Tadaima," Tsuna said as he took off his shoes and walked into his house.

"Okaeri Tsu-kun!" Nana replied to her son from the kitchen as she was busy chopping up vegetables for dinner. "Go upstairs and change! Dinner is almost done!"

"Hai!" Tsuna then started to walk towards the stairs as a certain boy in coy suit came up to him.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san commands you to give him candy Dame-Tsuna!"

"Sorry Lambo, I don't have any candy with me right now and do you know where Reborn is?" Tsuna asked his Lightning guardian.

"Hmph! Lambo-san won't tell your where Baka-Reborn is if you don't give me candy!" replied Lambo as he stuck his tongue out at Tsuna.

"Never mind, I think I know where he is and Lambo, I'll get you candy tomorrow okay," Tsuna said as he continued to walk up stairs and towards his room.

"Okay, but remember to get Lambo-san grape-flavored candy Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo shouted to Tsuna before running off to living room to find I-pin.

When Tsuna finally got to his room and was about to open his door, he was greeted by a kick in the head by his sadistic Spartan tutor.

"Ite! What was that for Reborn!?" Tsuna shouted at his demonic tutor while rubbing the back of his aching head.

"Don't shout at your tutor Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said with a Leon-gun pointed to his student.

"H-hiiee! G-gomenasai," The gravity-defying haired boy apologized to the Spartan baby. Reborn huffed before putting down his gun; which turn back into its chameleon form.

"It seems that I have to increase your training in order for you to actually know what your intuition is telling you, Dame-Tsuna," The Arcobaleno said.

"E-eh? H-how did you know? I didn't even tell you yet!" Tsuna asked his tutor with a face that showed confusion.

"I am Reborn, the world's greatest hitman," Reborn then pulled down his fedora to hide his smirk.

"B-but that doesn't ex-" Tsuna was cut off as Reborn threw a box at him.

"What's this?" The brown-haired boy asked his tutor while examining the strange box.

The box was similar to a box weapon from the future, only it was twice the size of a regular one. It was black in color and had the name 'Suzusaki Kaname' engraved in gold just below the Vongola's crest on the front side of the box. On the bottom of the box were more words engraved in gold but were too hard to make out because it was in a very strange language.

"Hold on to it Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said to Tsuna as he walked out of the room after hearing Nana called them to come down for dinner.

"E-eh? What am I suppose to do with this?" said Tsuna, even more confused than before.

"You will find out in the future, now hurry up or I'll eat your dinner too," Reborn continued to walk down the stairs.

"Hiiee! I'm coming! Just don't eat my dinner!"

Luckily, Tsuna was able to eat his dinner…to be continued

* * *

Kuro: Please Review! (When I did word check, I only wrote 5 more words than last time; last time was 600 but now it's 605...) Also, if you have any questions about the story, you can PM me are post it in the reviews if you want to...


	3. Late!

**Kuro: This is my re-written chapter 3; Again, please forgive me if my story is still lame and boring and stuff. If this chapter is shorter than last time...please forgive me...**

**WARNINGS**

**OCC-NESS!**

**THIS IS SHOUNEN-AI!**

**LOTS OF COLORFUL WORDS!**

**Ages:**

**Tsuna: 16**

**Gokudera: 17 (I know that some of the characters ages are suppose to be something else because this is a two year later of the actual plot but because this is my story I made the ages these ways.)**

**Yamamoto: 17**

**Hibari: 18**

**Lambo: 7**

**Yoruchiku (my OC and sorry for the weird name) : 17**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! I only own my OC! And the plot for this story.**

* * *

**Namimori: Third Person P.O.V**

Ah~ the birds are chirpin', the sun is shinin', what a perfectly wonderful and peaceful morning in Namimori~…_Not_, and you want to know why? Well th-

"Hiiee! I'm late for school!"

-nevermind, you kinda know why now…

**Tsuna's P.O.V**

"Mou~ Reborn! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I whined while putting on my school uniform.

"You reap what you sow, Dame-Tsuna."

"But sti-"

"Hurry up or get bitten to death by Hibari, you only have 7 more minutes."

"Hiiee!"

I then dashed out of my room as soon as I was done putting on my uniform. I ran down the stairs, ran into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast, bid my mother good-bye, ran out the house -closing the door behind me of course- and started running as fast I could to school while eating my toast.

'_Wow, I am not tripping or choking at all while running, I must be lucky to-'_

_**Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong!**_

I looked in front of me and saw Hibari-san standing right next to the school gates.

"Kamikorosu"

'_-or not…'_

"Hiiee!"

* * *

**Somewhere in Namimori's forest**

**Yoruchiku's(1) P.O.V**

"Hah~" I sighed in content when I finally finished cooking and baking my human lunch for school. I took off my apron and walked to the sink to wash my hands. What I was doing earlier (2) would probably one of the most embarrassing thing I have ever did in my life because it made me look like...like...a _girl..._well the only thing that made me look female was my long hair and my apron. Apparently, when I asked my familiar get me an apron, he mistook me for a girl and got me a frilly blue one. I was very pissed but in the end I forgave him because he was new and never knew that I was a male...I swear I am obviously male.

After cleaning up the kitchen, I then tied up my long silver hair (3) into a ponytail with a special ribbon to seal up my demonic appearance (4). My silver hair then became a black-bluish color, my eyes changed from blood red and into the same color as my hair, my pupils became round instead of slits, and my fangs disappeared. I also started to wrap up my lunch, cookies, and extra cookies and placed them inside my school bag along with all the things that I believed would be needed in the human school I personally enrolled myself in.

"Ah, I'm going to be late." I said monotonously when I looked at the microwave's clock.

'_Wow, ever since the day those incidents had happen, my face became emotionless and now my voice contains no emotion…I wonder what will be next…should I be happy or sad? Ah...now I can't tell the difference between emotions...'_

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder as I walked out of my sinister (5) mansion. Locking the doors, I made sure that my familiars knew what they were suppose to do while I was gone. I then created a barrier so that other demons and foolish humans won't be able to find my mansion other than my familiars and I, and finally, I warped myself to the road that led to my new human school.

'_Phew, there are no humans here to see me suddenly appear here, but if there was someone…that will certainly be bothersome…but I can still erase their existence before they tell anyone or scream…Ah, I hope I get see Tsu-kun soon...'_

And so, I started walking towards the human school, Namimori High.

_**Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong!**_

The school bell rang and I heard a scream, I paused for a bit but then I just shrugged it off and continued walking.

* * *

Tsuna's P.O.V

"In the end, I got bitten by Hibari." I sighed and limped to my desk as Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun came up to me.

"Jyuudaime! Are you okay? I swear I am going to to blow up th-"

"Maa, maa, there's no need to blow anything up," Yamamoto said while grinning.

"I wasn't even talking to you baseball-freak!"

"Hahaha"

Gokudera took out his dynamites.

"I'll blo-"

"Gokudera-kun, don't blow anything okay, I'm fine" I gave Gokudera-kun a reassuring smile.

"O-okay, if Jyuudaime says so..."

The classroom door open and the homeroom teacher, who is unfortunately Nezu-sensei, came in. It seems that no matter what school Tsuna goes to, Nezu just _happens_ to be there.

"Class, today we will be having a new student joining us but it seems that he is late so we'll just start class. Okay so first..."

_'A new student? I wonder who it's going to be...'_

* * *

(1) I know the name seems weird but I thought it would fit the story since my OC's name means Night, a.k.a Yoru. For 'Chi' it means blood. As for 'Ku'...I don't know where that came from but I think it makes Yoru's name sound better. If his name was Yoruchi, it would sound as is his name was Oruchimaru from Naruto...at least according to my brother that is...

(2) The cooking and baking

(3) His hair is about waist-long

(4) Just the demon appearance not the demon abilities; he gets to keep his half of his power but the rest are sealed because... lets just say that if he was to fight without sealing himself, an unfortunate person would be killed by him, who won't be lifting a single finger.

(5) Sinister to humans but not to demons...

Kuro: So how did I do for this chapter? Please review. I think I did good so far...maybe...


	4. The Transfer Student

**Kuro: This is my re-written chapter of chapter 4 and I hope that this chapter is good enough...**** Forgive me if my story is still terrible...**

**WARNINGS**

**OCC-NESS!**

**THIS IS SHOUNEN-AI!**

**COLORFUL WORDS!**

_'Italic'= Thoughts_

"No italics," = normal talking

Disclaimer: I do not own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! I only own my OC and my plot!

* * *

**Namimori High: ****Yoru's P.O.V**

I finally reached the school building and saw someone standing near the gates. I walked up to the human.

"Who are you herbivore and what are you doing in Namimori High's uniform," the human said before created a very murderous aura around him while taking out two weapons. I looked at the pair of weapons and identified them as tonfas. My face remained unfazed and I answered him.

"My name is Suzusaki Yoruchiku, I am a new student here," I bowed while feeling the murderous aura increase but only a tiny bit. I looked up only to find that the boy had charged at me with his weapons.

"Herbivore, you will be bitten to death for coming to school late as a new student, Kamikorosu," the raven-haired human swung one of his tonfas at me.

I quickly dodge his attack and blocked the other tonfa that was coming from the side with one of my arms. Swiftly, I grabbed both of his weapons and threw them behind me and jumped back before he attacked again.

"Wao, so the herbivore is a carnivore..." the raven-haired teen then smirked.

"Can I ask a few questions?" I asked.

"Hn," was the boy's reply. Believing that 'Hn' was a yes, I continued.

"What's your name?"

"Hibari Kyoya,"

"Do you protect this school?"

"Hn,"

"Does a boy name Sawada Tsunayoshi go to this school?"

"Hn,"

"Do you protect the students who go to this school?"

"…Hn…"

'_So he protects my Tsu-kun…'_

"Oh…okay…then,"

I picked up my school bag and took out one of my extra bag of cookies.

"Yoku dekimashita(1)," I threw the cookies at the Hibari guy along with his weapon. Hibari caught both of the items.

I then started walking towards the school building after I was certain that I wouldn't get attacked again.

'_I wonder if the Hibari guy is a demon too…but he also seem to be human...a half-breed? Ah, what a very tiring morning...'_

* * *

**Hibari's P.O.V**

"Hn," I placed the cookies in my pocket as the carnivore walked away towards the school building.

I turned around just in time to see a group of late herbivores trying to walk away without having me notice them.

I held up my tonfas, "Kamikorosu!"

'_I will fight that carnivore again' _I smirked.

* * *

**Namimori High Class 2-B: ****Normal P.O.V**

"And so, if yo-"

_**Knock-Knock**_

The teacher was cut off by sound of the door being knocked while Tsuna woke up from his slumber.

"What is it?" Nezu said in an annoyed tone.

The door slid open as a boy with long hair came into the classroom.

"Hello..." the teen greeted monotonously with a bow.

"Who are you?" asked Nezu.

"I am the transfer student," The teen replied.

"I see...my name is Nezu, your homeroom teacher and I'll let the fact that you are late slide but don't let it happen again understood?"

"Hai, sensei"

"At least your not as bad as Dame-Tsuna..." muttered Nezu.

"Excuse me?" Yoruchiku slightly glared at the teacher. Nezu flinched; He hadn't expect the student to actually hear him.

"N-nothing, now introduced yourself to everyone."

"Hai"

Yoruchiku turned to face the class.

"Hello everyone, my name is Suzusaki Yoruchiku and I am now your new classmate," Yoruchiku said before bowing with an arm across his chest.

_'So formal!' _ everyone thought.

Upon hearing the long-haired boy's name, Tsuna's head suddenly started to hurt. The gravity-defying haired boy clutched his head in pain as he slumped in his seat. Gokudera, who was watching Tsuna the entire time starting asking him if he he was okay while Yoruchiku, who was watching everything and ignoring the other student's chattering, smiled softly with one thought.

_'So it finally begins...hurry up and remember me Tsu-kun...'_

* * *

Tsuna's P.O.V

All sounds were drowned out and when I finally opened my eyes after the pain had subsided, instead of the smooth wood of my desk, I saw grass. I looked up and saw two boys in the center of the meadow of flowers.

_*Piece of a Memory*_

_"Yoru-nii! Yoru-nii!" shouted a small boy -who was about 6 years old- as he ran through a field of many colorful flowers and towards another boy –who was about 7 years old- with long black-bluish hair._

_"What is it Tsu-kun?" the tall boy then knelt down as the boy younger than him came closer._

_"Look! Look! I made this for you Yoru-nii!" the 6 years old boy said as he held up a crown made up of many flowers weaved together in front of the older boy._

_"Arigatou Tsu-kun and here, I made this for you," the older boy said as he chuckled softly and held up a small crown, similar to the one the younger boy had and placed it on top of the little boy's head._

_"Hehehe, arigatou Yoru-nii!"_

_*End of the Memory*_

___'Ow, what was that and why does do the two boys look so familiar'_ I thought to myself_._ I looked around and realized that I was back in the classroom

"-ydaime! Jyuudaime!"

I jumped in my seat in surprise and turned to my side. Gokudera-kun was shouting out to me.

"Y-yes"

"Are you alright!? I saw you with a pained expression!"

"I-I'm alright, hahaha," I answered meekly.

_'How can I say that I was warped to a field of flowers?'_

"I-I see...but if there is anything wrong don't be afraid to tell me Jyuudaime!"

"H-hai"

I turned to the front of the classroom to look at the new student.

_'Wow! His hair is so long!'_

The transfer student had long black-bluish hair tied in a ponytail with a strange looking ribbon. The ribbon was black in color and had a blood red jewel in the middle; it also had strange but very familiar letters surrounding the stone. The transfer student also had slightly sharp eyes that matched his hair color. He was also very tall, well taller than Hibari that is...though I'll never say this out loud or I would get bitten. He also an emotionless face that contained no baby-fat. The new student would have been mistaken for a girl for his long hair if it weren't for the fact that he was wearing the uniform for boys and his *cough*body*cough* that I wish I could posses instead of the small feminine body I have...okay I admit that I look a bit _girly._

I sighed and hung my head low and continued to mentally complain about looking feminine until realization hit me. I looked up and examined my new classmate to find that there was no injury in any type of form.

_'E-eh? I'm pretty sure he is late too so why is he not bitten like the others? How did he get past Hibari? Ho-' _I sighed once more

_'It doesn't matter right...wait, what was the new student's name again? Oh yeah, Suzusaki Yoruchiku...Suzusaki...that sounds familiar but where have I heard it before?' _I sighed again.

_'I think my brain is going to explode if I don't stop...'_

* * *

(1) The formal way of saying 'good job'

Kuro: Please review! I think I also did pretty good on this chapter...I think...


	5. Don't Say Dame-Tsuna!

**Kuro: This is my re-written version of chapter 5...I think the story so good so far...**

**Warnings**

**OCC-NESS!**

**THIS IS SHOUNEN-AI!**

**CONTAINS COLORFUL WORDS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! I only own my plot and my OC. Oh and my OC's nickname is Yoru...**

* * *

**Namimori High Class 2-B**

Normal P.O.V

"Okay so...where do I sit?" Yoruchiku asked

"Huh? Oh, there are two available seats, you can sit in the empty desk on the far right of the classroom or sit in front of Dame-Tsuna...though I suggest that you sit far away from Dame-Tsuna as possible,"

A tick mark seemed to appear on Yoruchiku's head.

"And why's that Nezu-_sensei~"_ Yoru glared daggers at Nezu.

"Because Dame-Tsuna is so useless that if you sit next to him, he'll cause you to become useless too" A student shouted out before breaking out into laughter. Most of the other students did the same.

Another tick mark appeared on Yoru and he exploded in anger. Yoru's pupils became slits and he released a very menacing aura that caused most of the students plus Nezu, to stop laughing and shake in fear.

"Stop laughing you fucking liars! Tsunayoshi is not Dame you shitass!" The students and Nezu froze in shocked at Yoru while Tsuna clutched his head in pain again. Yoru looked up at Tsuna and softly smiled again, but still glared at the class.

_'You're one more step closer Tsu-kun~'_

Tsuna's P.O.V

_'It's happening again...' _I thought to myself. I opened my eyes and as expected, I did not see my classroom but when I looked around, I found myself in a playground this time. I saw the same two boys that I previously saw before surrounded by a group of other kids who looked awfully familiar...

_'Is that Mochida-senpai?'_

* * *

_*Piece of a Memory*_

"_What do you want!" the boy with long black-bluish hair snarled with anger at another boy with black spiky hair. The long-haired boy was standing in front of the little boy with gravity-defying hair protectively._

"_Hehehe, Dame-Tsuna prank me and still hasn't apologize yet," The boy with black spiky hair said as he smirked._

"_You liar! Tsu-kun would never do that!" The 7 year old boy continued to shout angrily._

"_You think I'm a liar!?" the boy with black spiky hair shouted back "It looks like someone needs to be punished!" The black-haired boy then ran towards the long-haired boy with his fists aimed at the boy._

_*End of the Memory*_

* * *

The playground was engulfed in light so I was forced to close my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in my classroom again and most of my classmates were shaking.

_'Huh? What's wrong? What did I miss?' _I turned to the front of the classroom and saw Yoru glaring. I too, shook like my classmates. Apparently, Yoruchiku was even scarier than Hibari-san...

Yoru's P.O.V

Noticing that Tsuna had also shook in fear, my pupils became round again as I stopped glaring. I also tried my best to give a warm smile. Tsuna stopped shaking along with some of the other students. Clearing my throat, I spoke.

"Forgive me, it seems that I have lost my composer but worry not, I won't kill any one...yet..."

I saw some of the students flinch. I turned to the teacher, only to see him still shaking in fear. I smirked but it went unnoticed by some of the students because it was barely noticeable.

"O-okay then, c-class welcome our new student, y-you guys c-can socialize or w-whatever w-while I go out for a bit, I-I'll be back s-soon," As soon as the teacher was done talking he ran out of the classroom.

'_Yes, run sensei~ Run with your tail between your legs like a dog, run you foolish human, No one insults or bad talk Tsu-kun while I'm here!'_

When I turned around to face the class again, I felt as if my eardrums just exploded. I refrained myself from attacking the class out of irritation.

"Kyaa! Bishie!" shouted a girl with short black hair.

_'It seems like some of the humans have also obtain their composer...'_

"Can we ask you questions!?" asked/shouted another human female with black hair.

"S-sure," I replied, still wincing in pain as the human's annoying screeches reach my ears.

"How old are you!?"

"…17…"

"Where did you come from!?"

"…I'm sorry but I can't tell you…"

"Why not?"

"…if I did, I would be breaking my cla- _town's_ law and will have to be sentence to death…"

"How would they know though!?"

"…they have spies all over the world…"

"Wouldn't that mean they stalk you? Isn't that illegal?"

'_Annoying__! Why do you people talk so much!?' _I mentally screamed while on the outside, my face was blank.

"…Can we please move on?"

"Okay…"

"Why do you keep you're hair so long!?"

"I have to"

"Why!?"

'_Oh my- these people are so annoying! Why can't they all shut up already!'_

"…I can't cut it..."

_'Tsu-kun won't be able to remember me...and besides, how in the world am I going to seal myself with the ribbon!?'_

"But wh-"

"Can we please move on?"

"Oh...okay..."

"…Anything else?" I said, feeling a vein that was about to pop.

'_Please say no, please say n-'_

"What is your sign!?"

'_Fuck...'_

"…Aquarius…"

"When's you're birthday!?"

"…February 14…"

"Kyaa!"

I winced again.

"What?" I asked

"You're birthday is on Valentine's Day! How lucky!"

"…well I don't think I'm that lucky…" I whispered to myself

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_Okaa-sama! Okaa-sama!" I shook my mother motionless body, hoping that she would open her eyes._

"_Hmph, the woman deserved to die, we don't need a human in our family," My step mother said as she took out the dagger inside my mother's stomach. "And if you're dead, my son will be the one to inherit the throne," the woman smirked "but if I just killed you that won't be enough, I will make you suffer just like how your mother did to me!"_

_The wicked woman, also known as my step mother, brained-washed my father into thinking that my mother died in an accident and tortured_/_forced me to erase Tsu-kun's memory just because he didn't fear me like other people were suppose to; which I think is probably a very stupid reason._

_Since I was unable to erase my precious Tsu-kun's memory, the wretched women locked me up in my great, great, great, great grandfather's cursed room and ordered, no, forced my personal butler, Kaoru, to erased the memory of my most precious person. Later that day, when I finally got out of my grandfather's room, I learnt that Kaoru had also died._

_And so, a total of two people died on my birthday._

_My mother died trying to protect me and my best friend and butler, Kaoru; died for tricking the wench into thinking he erased the memories of Tsu-kun and me when he actually simply sealed Tsu-kun memories and set it to slowly unseal on the day I will see Tsu-kun again._

_Since then, all of my emotions were sealed. The only emotion that wasn't sealed was hatred. I hated the wench, I hated my father for believing the wench, and I hated my clan for being manipulated by the wench; the demons in my clan should be strong enough together to defy her but they didn't do anything to stop her evil doings. I will follow my great great grandfather's footsteps and over throw that wench!_

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

Unfortunately, someone who had sharp ears heard me and asked me why I had hated my birthday.

I sighed and answered the annoying female with an emotionless face; like usual.

"It's because that day was the same day my mother was brutally murdered and my best friend died"

"Oh…I'm sorry,"

"It's alright…so...are we done now?"

"O-oh, yes we're done…"

"Okay then..."

_'Yes! Finally!'_

I walked to the empty desk in front of Tsuna and sat there.

A few seconds after I sat down, the homeroom teacher came back into the classroom.

'_So you finally gained your composer eh? Dog…'_

Normal P.O.V

A few seconds of silence have passed, only to be broken by a very rude student. "Hahaha! How lame! You must be stupid to actually sit next to Da-" The boy was cut off as a silver kunai grazed his cheek, drawing blood.

Suddenly, Yoru appeared right in front of Mochida's desk and stab another silver kunai into the black-haired boy's desk.

"You will not insult me," Yoru snarled between his teeth "And more importantly, You-Will-Not-Insult-Tsunayoshi do you understand!?" Yoru stabbed another silver kunai just right next to the boy's arm on the desk before walking to his own desk.

_'Eh? Now that I think about, I never gave Yoruchiku my name yet so how does he know?' _Tsuna thought to himself.

"Suzusaki! You are not allowed to bring weapons to school," Nezu shouted from his table.

Yoru threw yet another silver kunai at the teacher. "What was did you say?" Yoru asked with a glare.

"N-nothing," The teacher started to cower in fear just like most of the students in the classroom. Yoru then sat down in his seat.

"I-I remember now!" The boy with the cut on his cheek started "You were the one that always stuck around Dame-Tsuna 10 years ago! You're the Yoru that is also nicknamed as the Silver Demon!" the boy finished with a fear stricken face.

'_10 years ago? Did I meet Yoru-kun before? I don't understand! What's going on!?' _Tsuna thought to himself in frustration.

"Ho~ I'm glad you finally remembered and who did you say was Dame?" Yoru took out _another_ kunai and aimed it at the unlucky boy while smirking evilly. Although Yoruchiku has a hard time smiling, he is able to smirk, a sinister smirk that promises death to those who are very unfortunate.

"N-no one"

"Good, I hope you remember what I did to you the last time you said who was Dame~"

Yoru continued to smirk while releasing a murderous aura as the poor boy and most of the students started to shake in fear once again.

"Sensei," Yoru said, his face and voice now reverted back to its emotionless state.

"Y-yes?" the teacher stuttered in fear.

"Start class, _now_," Yoru demanded.

"O-okay then w-we'll start with…"

_'How can a person's personality change so drastically!?'_ Was nearly every student's thought.

And from then on, no one from class 2-B called Tsuna dame in front of Yoruchiku, after learning that saying the words Dame-Tsuna was like digging your own grave.

* * *

Kuro:...this chapter probably doesn't make any sense and is just...uh..._violent_...but I promise you my next chapter will be better than this one...maybe...and for the ending, I know it kind of sounds like it is the end of the story but it's not, the story is still in-progress. Please Review...


	6. Eh? They're Related?

**Kuro: This is my re-written chapter of chapter 6 and I hope this is good enough and is in your liking...**

**Warnings**

**OCC-NESS!**

**THIS IS SHOUNEN-AI!**

**COLORFUL WORDS!**

_'Italics'_ = thoughts

"Not Italics" = Normal talking

* * *

**Namimori High (Still Yoru's first day of school)(1)**

Tsuna P.O.V

_**Ding-Dong-Dong-Ding!**_

'_Yes! It's lunch time' _I inwardly cheered

As soon as I stood up after getting my bento out of my school bag, I heard two very familiar voices and slightly winced at one of the tone.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Yo Tsuna"

Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun came toward me with their own lunches.

"Tsuna lets go to the rooftop," Yamamoto-kun said with his usual grin.

"Baseball-freak! I am suppose to say that first and don't say Jyuudaime's name so casually!" and thus, the usual (one-sided) argument between my two best friends began.

I chuckled softly. "Let's go now," I was about to walk towards the door until someone grabbed my shoulders. I turned around nervously only to see the very scary new student.

"A-ano, d-do you n-need something Suzusaki-san?"

"Is it alright if I join you for lunch?"

"S-sure..." I answered nervously.

The new student gave me a very small smile before thanking me. He doesn't seem to be that bad...

Suzusaki-san then grabbed his own bento and a plastic bag with him as we walked with Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun to the rooftop.

* * *

**At the Rooftop**

Normal P.O.V

Yoru, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera are now eating lunch while introducing their self to each other.

"Hello my name is Suzusaki Yoruchiku, you can call me Yoru if you want to" Yoru bowed.

"H-hello my n-name is Sawada T-Tsunayoshi, you c-can also c-call me Tsuna...i-if you w-want to t-that is..."

"Hahaha, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you Yoru! And also you don't need to be so formal! We're all friends now right?" Yamamoto said with a grin.

_'Friends...that sounds nice...'_ Yoru thought to himself with a small smile.

"Name's Gokudera Hayato...geh...why in the world is the violent ninja-like new guy here anyway?" Gokudera asked while scowling.

"Yoru wanted to join us and Tsuna said okay," Yamamoto replied with another grin.

"Who said I was talking to you baseball-freak!?"

"A-ah l-let's eat now guys," Tsuna quickly said before Gokudera started another argument.

"Oh okay, if you say so Jyuudaime, but…" Gokudera turned to Yoru.

"If you hurt Jyuudaime, I will make sure you will never be able to hurt him ever again," Said Gokudera while glaring at the long-haired teen.

Of course we all know that a simple glare will never affect Yoru, hopefully...

With an emotionless face, Yoru replied, "Don't worry, I will never hurt Tsunayoshi and I will also make sure no one hurts him either,"

(So far, this kind of sound like a dotting father giving away his child for marriage huh?)

"If someone does hurt Tsuna I will personally make sure that the said human or demon will be sent straight to the depths of Hell and will stay there for the rest of their lives but not until they are tortured brutally by me of course, I'll be nice to just send them to hell nearly dead..."

Yoru then smirked evilly and chuckled to himself while thinking of possible ways of torture. The others gaped at him. Noticing what he was doing, Yoru gained his composer and coughed in embarrassment as barely noticeable tints of pink formed on his cheek. Yoru then reverted back to his emotionless state and continued eating.

The boys other than Yoru, sweat dropped at how Yoru ate his lunch as if nothing had ever happened. They also wondered how demon even got into the picture…

"Uh…okay then…" Gokudera also resumed eating his lunch in silence with one thing occupying his mind. _'Man, this guy really is violent…if he knew about Jyuudaime's assassins…Now I feel a bit sorry for them…though they do need to be tortured for attempting to assassinate Jyuudaime in the first place!'_

And so, the four-people group resumed eating their bento in silence until Tsuna broke the silence with a question.

"Yoru-kun(2), what do you have in that plastic bag?" Tsuna asked curiously after swallowing his octopus-shaped sausage.

"Oh yeah I forgot…" Yoru grabbed his plastic bag and took out four bags of cookies that looked very similar to the one that he threw at Hibari.

"I baked extra cookies this morning and thought that maybe someone would want them…do you and your friends want one?"

"Wow! Those cookies look good and yes, I do want some." Tsuna said as he took the bag with an orange ribbon on it. Tsuna opened his cookie bag and bit into one of the cookies.

"Oishii! These are delicious Yoru-kun!"

"Thank you"

Tsuna turned to his two best friends with sparkling eyes. "Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, you should try them!" Tsuna said with his eyes still sparkling.

'_Cute!' _the other three boys thought to themselves

"If Jyuudaime says so..."

"Hahaha, I'll get one too"

Gokudera grabbed a bag with a red ribbon on it while Yamamoto took one with a blue ribbon. Both of the boys opened their bags and ate one of the cookies.

"Mmm, these are good," Yamamoto complimented with a grin.

"…I hate to say it but, I agree with the baseball-idiot," Gokudera muttered to himself; Yoru had heard him though.

"I'm glad that you like them," said Yoru as he began to eat his own bag of cookies (3).

Yoru, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera continued eating and finished just before the bell rang.

_**Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong!**_

"Well, lunch time is over, lets hurry to class before Hibari-san comes here and finds us," Tsuna said while closing his bento box.

"Why Hibari?" Yoru asked.

"If we're late to class, Hibari will bite us, hahaha" Yamamoto answered with a grin.

"…Oh…I see…"

'_That guy bites people for a bunch of reasons…'_

The group then left the roof and went to their classes. Tsuna and Yoru both had the same class after lunch so they left together while Yamamoto and Gokudera went to their own classes in separate directions.

Hey...do you guys want to know how Yoru got to be in _every_ single class that Tsuna happens to be in? Well I'll show you:

* * *

_*Flashback* (The previous day)_

"_So you are Suzusaki Yoruchiku the new student right?" The principle asked. Yoru nodded with a straight-face._

"_Due to your excellent score on that last minute test I will place you in an advanced class if that is alright with you."_

"_Hmm, may I ask what class Sawada Tsunayoshi is in?"_

"_Sawada? You mean that kid who always has poor grades? Da-"_

_Yoru threw one of his silver kunai at the principle while glared at him with venom. The kunai that was thrown missed the principle's head by a hair._

"_I only asked what class Tsuna is in, now tell me which class is it,"_

"_H-he is in class 2-B" the principle answered with fear._

"_Good, now tell me put me in his class and in every one of his other classes, now" Yoru demanded._

"_B-but I ca-" the principle was cut off when Yoru warped right next to him, with another of his silver kunai pressed against his neck._

"_Now," Yoru demanded again while applying pressure to the kunai on the principles neck._

"_Y-yes right away sir"_

_The principle quickly made some adjustments to Yoru's schedules, still having a fear-stricken face._

"_Thank you,"_

_Yoru then walked out of the office with satisfaction._

_'Hmm...now that I think about it...I didn't need to use force and could just ask right? Hmm...but then again, he was the one that nearly insulted my Tsu-kun...Oh well...'_

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

Now with Tsuna, _'Ah, I forgot to ask Yoru-kun about what Masataki-san said! Oh well…I'll just ask him after school'_

* * *

**Tsuna's Math Class**

Yoru's P.O.V

Luckily, in this classroom I was also able to get a seat in front of Tsuna. For some reason no one sits in the desk just in front of Tsuna in most of classes. It's really strange but I have a feeling I will find out soon.

Either today was very tiring for Tsuna too or the fact the human teacher just keeps flapping her jaws non-stop very annoyingly is boring, caused Tsuna to fall asleep.

I smiled softly while looking at Tsuna's beautiful sleeping face.

'_Cute' _I thought.

Suddenly, I sensed something flying towards Tsuna from the front of the classroom and on instincts, caught it before it smacked into the sleeping boy.

Realizing that the culprit who threw the thing, which I now identified as chalk, was the teacher, I turned to face to teacher and glared at her with my now beast like eyes (4).

I crushed the chalk in my hand and it became dust, making my point to the teacher that if she tried to throw something at Tsuna again, I will annihilate her. The teacher yelped in fear after getting the message and then continued her lesson.

My eyes, well pupils, reverted back to human round orbs after calming down and I started writing down notes for Tsuna.

The rest of the day went normal, just a few humans who tried to throw something at Tsuna but with a bunch of my promising _persuasions _(threats) with my trusty kunais and my eyes, they stopped. When Tsuna woke up, I gave him the notes I wrote for him and he thanked me with his angelic smile.

I swear, I think I just saw moe flowers popping out from behind him...

I also learned the reason why no one sits in front of Tsuna, apparently, the teachers just _love _to throw things at Tsuna, causing students to move away so the teacher could have a better aim and so that they wouldn't get hit. There is no need to worry now, since I'm back now, I will make them all fear me like before and make them all regret messing with me or Tsuna again.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Yoru, there was a certain baby watching his every movement from far away…in a tree actually…

* * *

**After School: Normal P.O.V**

**Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong**

School is finally over and Tsuna, along with Gokudera and Yamamoto are now walking home together as usual but with Yoru tagging along.

"Do you live around hear too?" Tsuna asked Yoru. Tsuna may still be frightened of Yoru but he is now a bit comfortable being around him.

"…Yes…" Yoru answered a bit hesitantly.

'_Although I actually live far away from here, I want to know where Tsu-kun lives now…I wonder if he moved...'_

"Oh...Hiiee!" Tsuna suddenly yelled.

"What is it Tsuna/Jyuudaime?" The boys besides Tsuna asked with concern.

"I almost forgot," Tsuna turned to face Yoru.

"What is it Tsuna?"

"I forgot to ask you earlier but have I met you somewhere before? Ten years ago?"

Yoru had a slightly pained expression on his emotionless face.

"…You'll find out soon in due time Tsuna…"

'_The seal on you is already starting to break Tsu-kun...'_

"Oh, okay then…I guess..."

The group continued to walked quietly until a few seconds later, Tsuna screeched once more.

"Hiiee!"

"What is it Tsuna/Jyuudaime?" déjà vu…

"There's another thing I almost forgot too!"

"What is it?"

"I forgot to buy Lambo candy!"

The boys sweat dropped.

"You guys can go home ahead of me! I'm gonna' drop by the market for a bit,"

Tsuna then started running to the store.

"Jyuudaime! I'll come with you!" Gokudera ran after Tsuna.

"Hahaha, I'll come too," Yamamoto ran after Gokudera.

"Every one is so energetic…"

Yoru was about to run after them until he sensed a faint presence of another demon. Yoru turned around and checked his surroundings. When the faint presence disappeared, Yoru then ran after the other three boys.

_'I wonder what that was...'_

* * *

**Meanwhile in a...bush?**

After Yoru was out of sight, three people popped out of a bush.

**Thwack!**

"Ouch!" a boy with curly blonde hair cried in pain. The boy wore a simple green shirt and blue jeans. He rubbed the bump that formed on his head with slightly teary eyes.

"Tuono! You idiota!" yelled out another boy. This boy had dark-red spiky hair and wore a simple red shirt and black jeans. "You nearly got us caught, twice in a row!"

"I-I'm sorry Rosso but I can't help it!" the blonde, now known as Tuono said.

"Then at least try to control your aura you idiot!" Rosso, the red-haired boy seethed in anger and frustration.

_'Why oh why do I have to be teamed up with this guy on this mission!?'_

"Guys, stop fighting what if someone hears us!?" whispered another boy. The boy had short shoulder length black hair and wore a simple purple shirt with black shorts.

"Stay out of this Dark!" yelled out Tuono and Rosso at the same time. The boys turned to face each other again and then resumed their argument.

Dark felt his vain pop.

"What-did-you-say!?" Dark snarled while releasing a menacing aura.

Tuono and Rosso stopped arguing. "N-nothing, W-we're deeply sorry Dark, p-please spare us," The blonde and red haired boys whimpered.

"Good, now let's go back to headquarters and report to Cielo; the Night has appeared."

"Y-yes"

The three boys then disappeared into thin-air.

* * *

Tsuna's P.O.V

"Here is your change Tsuna-kun"

"Arigato, Sumiya-san,"

"Anytime"

I gave the cashier lady a small smile before leaving the shop.

"Yoru-kun, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun I bought the candy now, let's go home."

"Okay Tsuna/Jyuudaime," my three friends replied.

* * *

**Time skip…Sawada Household**

"Thank you for walking me home Yoru-kun," I said with a smile.

"No problem Tsuna," Yoru-kun said with a small smile "Now I'll go back to my house, see you next time Tsuna, bye"

"Bye"

After bidding our farewells, Yoru left while I walked into the house, only to be greeted by a tackle from Lambo.

"Ite, what was that for?" I asked, still on the ground.

"Candy"

"Oh yes the candy…here you go Lambo but don't eat to much or you'll get cavities,"

I handed Lambo the candies that he had asked for and he jumped off of me and ran off somewhere with his candy.

Just as I was about to get up, Reborn kicked me and I fell forward and smacked into the ground face flat.

"Ite, what was that for Reborn?" I asked when I got up from the floor. The back of my head hurts, the front of my head hurts, Kami, why do you enjoy abusing my head?

"Cause I felt like it Dame-Tsuna, now get to your room, we have something important to discuss," answered Reborn while smirking.

"Mou~" I whined. For some reason I don't like where this is all going...

I got up from the floor and started walkng up the stairs to my room, with Reborn sitting on top of my head.

**Tsuna's Room**

Normal P.O.V

Tsuna went inside his room and closed his door behind him while Reborn jumped off his head and sat on his bed.

"What do you want to talk about Reborn?" inquired Tsuna.

"You should get the transfer student in your class to join your Famiglia, Dame-Tsuna,"

"W-what? Why!? I can't just involve him with the mafia! Besides, he is just a normal person who has no relation to it." Tsuna defended. He did not want to get another person hurt because of him and the Mafia.

"What makes you say he's not related to the mafia Dame–Tsuna?" Reborn smirked.

"E-eh? What do you mean?"

"What is the transfer student's name?" Reborn asked.

"E-eh? Oh, Suzusaki Yoruchiku, w-why?"

"Baka" Reborn simply said before he kicked Tsuna in the head yet again.

"Ite, why did you call me an idiot?"

"Do you remember the box I gave you last night?"

"Y-yeah, what about it?"

"Go get it"

"H-hai"

Tsuna walked to his desk and took out a black box from his drawers and walked back to Reborn.

"What is the name that is engraved on it Dame-Tsuna?"

"Suzusaki Kaname…wait…Suzusaki!? Yoru-kun and the name of the person engraved on this box are related!? But still, what does that have to do with the Famiglia?"

"I am very happy that you finally figured it out Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said sarcastically. "Also, during an expedition in Italy, one of Nono's men came across that black box in a secret room in one of Vongola Primo's old mansions."

"S-so, what do I do now?"

"Well, we can start with one of the most obvious things, show the guy the box and ask him how to open it, or if he really is related to it, though I doubt that anybody else will have that surname,"

"O-oh okay then…"

"Get to bed Dame-Tsuna you're getting up earlier tomorrow morning so we can find the kid with long hair,"

"H-hai"

Tsuna changed into his pajamas and went to bed, but after eating dinner of course, who can sleep with a growling stomach anyways?

* * *

(1) It's still Yoru's first day because I was going to make this chapter part of the last one but because my dad needed the computer, I had to end the chapter as quick as possible.

(2) I made Tsuna call Yoru, Yoru-kun because...actually I don't know and it doesn't really matter right?

(3) If you are wondering, Yoru's cookie bag has a black ribbon on it...also, the cookie bag that Yoru gave to Hibari had a purple ribbon on it.

(4) The beast like eyes are the ones with the pupils as slits instead of round orbs.

Kuro: PLEASE REVIEW! Also since I am done editing (which I think is now good enough) this fanfic, I will start updating again, thank you for all of you readers who put up with me and my terrible story; I hope that my now edited story is better than last time...


End file.
